Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with power generating devices, in power plants, anti/or in process plants. A control system typically includes a central controller in communication with other components of the control system, for example, sensors, measurement devices, valves, etc. The central controller typically communicates with the other components via suitable network communications.
With the development and adoption of the Foundation Fieldbus standard, Foundation Fieldbus devices have been incorporated into control systems. The use of visualization controls offered by Foundation Fieldbus Device Description (“DD”) Services allows various Fieldbus device parameters to be updated and illustrated in the control system. However, existing systems do not allow the recording and playback of data associated with the operation of the Fieldbus devices. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods that facilitate the recording of data associated with the operation of Foundation Fieldbus devices.